Trouble in the Shed
Trouble in the Shed is the sixteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episodes: Whistle While You Work in 1989 and Schemer's Robot in 1993. Plot At Knapford, there is no sign of the morning train, causing the passengers to become angry. The Fat Controller is told by the stationmaster that Henry is refusing to leave his shed, so he goes to find out what is going on. Gordon tells him that he, Henry and James will no longer fetch their own coaches or shunt in sidings, declaring that tender engines do not shunt. The Fat Controller is very angry that the bigger engines are trying to tell him what they are willing to do and leaves for Wellsworth to enlist Edward as a station pilot to ensure that the day's trains run as normal, noting to himself that life at the yard has not been the same since Thomas left to run his branch line. Edward is happy to shunt the coaches and the rest of the day's trains run as usual. Next day, the Fat Controller visits the yard to see how Edward is getting along. To his dismay, he sees Gordon puff by and wheeshes loudly at Edward. Edward tells the Fat Controller that the big engines have been insulting and wheeshing steam at him, thinking he is a traitor since he is a tender engine as well. The Fat Controller assures Edward that tender engines do shunt, but decides that he must bring a new tank engine to the yard to permanently fix the problem. Visiting the engine workshop, the Fat Controller is shown all kinds of engines. Soon he sees a smart green saddletank and knows this is the one he wants. The Fat Controller asks the engine if he is willing to work hard. The engine eagerly responds that he is. With that, the matter is settled. The Fat Controller names him Percy and takes him back to the yard. The Fat Controller asks Edward to get Percy acquainted with the yard and the pair set off for work. Edward is very impressed by his hard work and loud wheeshing - something he learned in the workshop so as to be heard, which frightens Henry when he attempts to insult Edward again. The Fat Controller then decides to send Thomas and calls all three engines to the yard for an announcement. He tells them that he has shut up the big engines in the shed as punishment for their little mutiny until they learn to behave and that, in Gordon, Henry, and James' absence, the two tank engines and Edward will run the railway. Edward and Thomas are put in charge of the main line, while Percy takes care of the branch line as well as looking after Annie and Clarabel. While there are fewer trains, the passengers understand that the three engines are doing their best to keep the railway running and that the big engines were in the middle of learning a lesson. In the sheds, Gordon, James, and Henry are left cold, lonely, and miserable. The three finally start to realise just how silly they have been. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (speaks only in Japanese dub, does not speak in other dubs) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Workshop Engines (wheels and buffers only; do not speak) * The Märklin Engine (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Fat Controller's Office * Wellsworth * The Workshop * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * Despite not having a speaking role in most versions of this episode, Henry actually has a speaking role in the Japanese version. * The engines under the tarps in the workshops are predecessors (from left to right) Gordon, the Märklin Engine, James, Henry and Edward, the latter three without their tenders. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used. * This is the first episode where its title is said in the episode. * The scene of The Fat Controller putting his hat on is cut in the restored version. * The closeup of The Fat Controller confronting the engines at Tidmouth Sheds was used for the "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" card in between double bills and early American videos. This was also used in "Last Week Tonight with John Oliver" when discussing about endorsements. * In the UK version of this episode, the big engines in the earlier night told Edward that he had "black wheels". This insult is a play on the word "blackleg" which is an insult for someone who works during a strike, i.e. a strikebreaker. However, in both US versions, the insult was changed to "grey" wheels. The change was likely made because many viewers in the US would not understand the play-on-words, making the insult seem as if it had possible racial implications. Goofs * Just before Gordon hisses he is passing Edward; but when he stops hissing, he is passing Edward again. * In the close-up of Gordon his buffers are crooked. * In the close-up of The Fat Controller talking to Edward at Tidmouth Sheds, the viewer can see he has some small holes in his chin. * Sir Topham Hatt is smiling when he scolds the big engines that no engine on his railway is too important for small jobs. * In the shot of Edward being "wheeshed" by Gordon, the Fat Controller is not seen on the platform. * When Gordon passes Edward, he "wheeshes" at him, but in the next scene, Gordon is too far way to be able to "wheesh" at Edward. * The Fat Controller smacks his lips just before he says "We'll see about that!" in the George Carlin narration. This also occurs with Ringo Starr in "Edward and Gordon". * When Edward and Percy shunt, Edward's trucks push the buffers out of place. * When Henry comes out of and reverses into the shed, he is in his new shape. * Because stock footage is used, the background behind The Fat Controller is Knapford. * In the close-up of Edward, Henry, and Percy at the sheds when Percy wheeshes at Henry, Henry and Edward are off the rails. Also Percy's left eye is not a perfect circle, the track on the left of Henry comes to end, and a few things happen with Edward: ** His tender is missing. ** He has Thomas' whistle sound and no steam emits. ** The berths Henry, James, and Gordon were in are closed. * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * Henry, Gordon and James keep changing positions in the shed throughout the episode. * When Thomas and Edward pass each other, Thomas' brake coach is backwards. * Some of the people shouting at Knapford have blu-tak on their shoes. * In the close up of Henry looking angry and the close up of him looking surprised, one of his wheel arches is missing. * When Edward meets Percy, his tender is tilted. * When Edward and Percy are at Knapford, there's a track randomly left in between tracks 5 and 4. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Trouble in the Shed * My Thomas Story Library - The Fat Controller (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TroubleInTheShed2000UKtitlecard.jpg|1991 New Zealand title card File:TroubleintheShedremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:TroubleintheShedrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TroubleInTheShedOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:TroubleintheShed1993USTitleCard.png|1993 US Title Card File:TroubleintheShed1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card File:TroubleintheShedUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:TroubleintheShed1998UStitlecard.png|1998 US title card File:TroubleintheShedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TroubleintheShedBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:TroubleintheShedKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:TroubleintheShedFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:TroubleintheShedItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TroubleintheShedJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TroubleintheShedSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TroubleintheShedGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:TroubleintheShedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TroubleintheShedHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card File:TroubleintheShed1.png|Knapford File:TroubleintheShed2.png File:TroubleintheShed3.png File:TroubleintheShed4.png File:TroubleintheShed5.png File:TroubleintheShed6.png File:TroubleintheShed7.png File:TroubleintheShed9.png File:TroubleintheShed10.png File:TroubleintheShed11.png File:TroubleintheShed12.png File:TroubleintheShed13.png File:TroubleintheShed14.png File:TroubleintheShed15.png File:TroubleintheShed16.png File:TroubleintheShed17.png File:TroubleintheShed18.png File:Thomas'Train20.png|Stock footage File:TroubleintheShed19.png File:TroubleintheShed20.png File:TroubleintheShed21.png File:TroubleintheShed22.png File:TroubleintheShed23.png|Percy File:TroubleintheShed24.png File:TroubleintheShed25.png File:TroubleintheShed26.png File:TroubleintheShed27.png File:TroubleintheShed28.png File:TroubleintheShed29.png File:TroubleintheShed30.png File:TroubleintheShed31.png File:TroubleintheShed32.png File:TroubleintheShed33.png File:TroubleintheShed34.png File:TroubleintheShed35.png File:TroubleintheShed36.png File:TroubleintheShed37.png File:TroubleintheShed38.png File:TroubleintheShed39.png File:TroubleintheShed40.png File:TroubleintheShed41.png File:TroubleintheShed42.png File:TroubleintheShed43.png File:TroubleintheShed44.png File:TroubleintheShed45.png File:TroubleintheShed46.png File:TroubleintheShed11.jpg File:TroubleintheShed40.jpg File:TroubleintheShed42.jpg File:TroubleintheShed51.png File:TroubleintheShed52.png File:TroubleintheShed53.png Merchandise Gallery File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2005 Book File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 UK Book File:SirTophamHatt2011USStoryLibraryBook.jpeg|2011 US Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTheFatControllerJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Book File:TheFatController'sBusyDay.jpg|2015 Book File:TheWorldofThomas.png|The World of Thomas - Book File:TheWorldofThomas(Japanese).jpg|The World of Thomas - Japanese Book Episode File:Trouble in the Shed - British Narration|UK Narration File:Trouble in the Shed - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Trouble in the Shed - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations